whendestiniescollidefandomcom-20200214-history
Chosen Destiny
Two children receive a strange egg through their computer, which hatches into their very first Digimon, leading to the night that would change their lives forever. 'Synopsis' 　 In Highton View Terrace, Tokyo, a boy named Taichi "Tai" Kamiya wakes up late at night and sees his sister Hikari "Kari" Kamiya looking at their dad's computer. Suddenly, a strange egg comes out of it. The next morning, Tai cannot believe his eyes when he realizes the egg is real. While their mother is out, the egg seems to develop a mind of its own when it escapes Kari's grasp and rolls away. It then hatches into a Botamon and immediately latches onto Tai's face. Tai throws it off, and it runs under the nearby bed. Tai tries to get it out by throwing his goggles at it, but that just makes Botamon blow bubbles at him. Kari eventually gains its trust with her whistle and begins feeding it chocolate, causing it to digivolve into Koromon. Now out of food, Kari steals the food belonging to their cat, Miko, and gives it to Koromon, who thanks her by latching onto her face as well and then Tai's. Miko soon finds Koromon with its food, however, and lashes out. Tai tries to protect him and, soon after, Koromon introduces himself. Tai is at first upset first because Kari is talking to Koromon but will only blow her whistle at him. He tells Tai and Kari that he is a Digimon from the Digital World. They don't really understand this and later head to bed, but Koromon suddenly digivolves into a large Agumon and begins roaming the streets, causing destruction on a small scale, while carrying Kari on his back. Agumon is roaming around the city causing trouble while Tai frantically chases after him and Kari. Before he manages to cause any real casualties, a Parrotmon appears out of a huge egg in the sky. Agumon lashes out, which only angers the bird, causing it to destroy an overhead bridge and covering Agumon and the two kids in rubble. Out of the rubble, Greymon appears in Agumon's place and begins fighting back against Parrotmon. After a few minutes, Greymon is knocked out, and only awakens when Tai blows Kari's whistle as loud as he can. He then lets out a blinding fire breath attack, and the two Digimon vanish, leaving Tai and Kari alone amongst all the destruction. Yamato "Matt" Ishida, Piper Shields, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Lita Kino, Serena Tsukino, Joe Kido, Amy Anderson, Reye Hino, and Takeru "T.K." Takaishi all see the battle from their windows and are chosen as DigiDestined along with Tai and Kari four years later. 'Featured Characters' Digivolutions Digi-Egg-Botamon-Koromon-Agumon-Greymon 'Quotes' “Who says there are no such things as monsters?” '' : ''~Catherine's 'opening narration.'' “The event that led us, as in the old team, happened about eight years ago. I wasn’t present then, neither was Rini. We both come from the future, but our parents witnessed it. Rini’s mother was present, as were both my mom and dad, but they didn’t even know of each other. That event changed their lives, and I remember being told that story by my parents. It was one of my favorite bedtime stories.” : ''~Catherine '''enlighting upon the fact how she and '''Rini '''are tied to being DigiDestined.'' “Okay if anyone asks about the egg, we’ll say our chicken coop is on a nuclear waste dump.” '' : ''~Tai's 'way of saying how they had the Digi-Egg. ''“Now that was the first ever known contact between Humans and Digimon. Poor Botamon didn’t know what to think about Tai and Kari. And Tai and Kari didn’t know what to think about Botamon. But, as usual, Tai came up with a brave plan of action. It worked about as well as his other plans.” : ''~Catherine '''on the first interaction between '''Botamon '''and '''Tai '''and '''Kari'. “If only Tai new back then that that was all a baby digimon could do was blow bubbles. And that they’re really harmless. Another interesting Digi-fact is that Digimon will eat anything you give them.” : ~'Catherine '''describing the 'Bubble Blow' attack of fresh and In-Training Digimon.'' "Every time the digimon changed shape, which we now know as Digivolving, there was a weird electrical surge throughout the city." : ~'Catherine '''describing what happend everytime Koromon digivolved. '''Trucker #1:' “Did you see that?” '' '''Trucker #2:' “No, I was sleeping.” '' '''Trucker #1: '“But you're driving!” '' : ~Two truckers' breif encounter with Agumon. ''“At that moment, another Digi-Egg was materializing. That’s when the second digimon arrived. And that was the digimon that my mother, father, and the rest of the Original DigiDestined saw.” : ~ 'Catherine '''introducing the appearence of Parrotmon's Digi-Egg. “It took us all a while to realize that the kids who saw that battle would then become the DigiDestined. That battle changed our lives, well it changed the lives of my parents and their fellow DigiDestined friends. And later on we found out that our fellow DigiDestined, named Willis, received his two digimon partners. Although Willis had to find out the hard way that being a DigiDestined means you have to save the world, even if you’re the one that caused the problems.” : ~'Catherine's 'closing words of ''Chosen Destiny. Other notes Digimon/WDC References *This prequel movie/fanfic features the key battle between Greymon and Parrotmon, which is spoken about a lot in the WDC series, firstly and most of all in the When Destinies Collide chapter/episode, Return to Highton View Terrace. *Agumon and Greymon's attacks in this prequel movie/fanfic are announced as "Pepper Fire" and "Nova Flame", respectively. They seem to be more powerful than the equivalent "Pepper Breath" and "Nova Blast" attacks used in the WDC series. Additionally, Greymon's Nova Flame attack appears as a stream of blue flame rather than a fireball. *The battle between Greymon and Parrotmon can be said to be the first battle in which a Champion level digimon beats an Ultimate level digimon. Category:Summary Category:Movie